


Sharing is Caring

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Smut, will add as i go along !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol had been together for almost ten years now. They always like to share everything with each other- their food, their toys, their clothes, their lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!! this story is heavily influenced by the manga [Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla](http://mangapark.me/manga/choco-strawberry-vanilla-psyche-delico) !!!
> 
> +i do not claim the plot line of the manga, however i have changed a few things for this story, i repeat the plot line is not mine+

“Hey Cheol, remember Hong Jisoo?” Jeonghan says as he breaks a piece of the chocolate and hands it to Seungcheol. The latter gets the remaining piece and Jeonghan picks back up his controller and resumes his game.    
  


“That american kid who enrolled in the last few months of sophomore year, and then left like in the middle of our senior year?” Seungcheol snickers at the stupid idea. “Why?” Seungcheol takes a bite off of the chocolate and places it in front of Jeonghan, who is very much focused in his game. Jeonghan skillfully takes a bite of the chocolate without taking his eyes off the screen. The sound of gunshots and the air conditioner the only sounds resonating throughout the room. 

 

“Remember the reunion thing we had before?” Jeonghan asks and grunts as his player just got shot a couple of times. “There’s a lot of remembering in my place, Hannie” Seungcheol states and finishes off the chocolate.

 

“He went that day, but he just stood in front of the shop.” Jeonghan answers ignoring Seungcheol’s comment. “Seems in the duration of his stay, I was the only one who actually talked to him.*” he says unconsciously reminiscing the times when he would catch Jisoo’s stares. “Anyway, I went over to him and told him he should join us, he wasn’t really responding and he just stared back at me for a few seconds and said that seeing me was good enough for him” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan at the statement.

 

“So that’s where you went off to that night, huh?” Seungcheol inquires making Jeonghan laugh and nod nonetheless. 

 

“You know he actually seemed like he wanted to fuck me but he kind of gave up and i did him instead.” Jeonghan snickered at the memory and clenched his fist with a small ‘ _ yes! _ ’ as he finished his game. “It was unexpectedly cute” he uttered with a smile on his face. 

 

Seungcheol hummed remembering how Jisoo looked like he wanted to kill every single person in their room back in highschool. “I can’t imagine that, all I can remember is him glaring at me” Jeonghan snickered at this, the smile on his face never leaving. “Yeah, he does have a mean gaze. But he’s so cute- oh?” 

 

Seungcheol looks over as Jeonghan held the phone against his ear. 

 

“What’s up?” Jeonghan asks the caller, he stifles a laugh at whatever the caller just said. “Now?” he says and Seungcheol continues to look at him intently. “Do you know Seungcheol?” Jeonghan says and said person looks at Jeonghan with furrowed eyebrows.  “Yeah, Choi Seungcheol. He’s my childhood friend, we’re really close and we’re together right now.”

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had been together for almost ten years now. They always like to share everything with each other- their food, their toys, their clothes, their lovers. 

 

“Hmm, okay i’ll be over in a few” Jeonghan says and ends the call. “Do you need me to come with you?” Seungcheol asks and Jeonghan looks at him with a smile. 

 

**「 ☆  ☆  ☆ 」**

 

Jisoo opens the door to a smiling Jeonghan and who seems like Choi Seungcheol beside him. 

 

Jisoo was speechless, to say the least. “We were just playing games before this” Jeonghan informs Jisoo as the latter looked back between the two men in front of him. “It’s been a while” Seungcheol starts and Jisoo looks as him cautiously before he turns around after mumbling a  _ ‘yeah’ _ .

 

“You should’ve at least told me beforehand that you were bringing another person along” Jisoo says but lets them in his apartment anyway. “Oh, well I thought we could do it with three” Jeonghan said as they were taking off their shoes. “What? Games? I don’t have any consoles though” Jisoo said looking back, scratching his head. Jeonghan snickered, “not that”

 

Jisoo’s eyebrows met as he continued looking at Jeonghan. “Feeling good with three people is what I meant” he says with a grin on his face. Jisoo’s eyes widened, and his eyes furrowed. “What the  _ hell _ do you mean?”

 

“I mean what I said, let’s have sex” Jeonghan said innocently, Jisoo’s face not fazing. “The three of us, I want to show your cute face to Seungcheol t-” he was interrupted with Jisoo shouting, his hand clenched hard. “What makes you think I would do that with him?” Jisoo shouted once again, but Jeonghan did not look affected by this statement, as if it didn’t already happen before.

 

“Why? Because that’s the relationship between me and Cheol.” the long haired man replied, not really seeing the problem with what he just said. “Then the two of you can just do it then” Jisoo says and scoffs. 

 

Jisoo heaves a sigh as he runs his hand through his hair. “Get out” he mutters, not having the willpower to actually look at either of the two men in front of him. Jeonghan squints his eyes at the statement. “I don’t get why you’re so angry, don’t you want to do it?” Jeonghan begins and Jisoo looks back up at him and glares at him. He begins to make his way towards Jeonghan and grips the front of his shirt. 

 

“You’re the one I don’t understand” he mutters and continues to glare at Jeonghan. Jeonghan looks at him unfazed, “You like me, don’t you?” Jisoo squints his eye at Jeonghan. 

 

“What, you think I’m gonna listen to everything you say just because I like you? That’s  _ bullshit _ ” he whispers and Jeonghan smirks at him. “Even though you cried about loving me?” Jisoo blinks a few times before his grip starts to loosen and he looks off to the side. “I don’t remember doing that” 

 

“I do. It was so cute, I was really moved” Jeonghan said. Despite Jisoo not wanting to, he felt a tinge of blush creep up his cheeks. Jisoo acted like he did not just hear that and looked at Seungcheol. Jeonghan looked back at Seungcheol who was also looking back at Jisoo. 

 

“Oh, Seungcheol’s on my side, right?” Jeonghan asks and Seungcheol nods nonetheless. “And I am on his side as well, ever since” Jeonghan says as a matter of fact and smiles at Jisoo. Jisoo bites his lip and looks at the two of them anxiously. 

 

“What if- what if I refuse?” Jisoo started, and grips the sides of his joggers. 

 

Jeonghan tilts his head to the side, “Then, I won’t be coming here again. It’s not gonna work if  you don’t like Seungcheol as much as me.” Jisoo’s eyes widen at this as he watches Jeonghan slowly turn around and face Seungcheol. “They just don’t understand” Jeonghan says and sighs dramatically. 

 

“Anyway, it can’t be helped, see you!” Jeonghan exclaimed with a smile as he looked back at Jisoo. The latter continues to stare at the floor, his hand never ceasing to tightly grip his joggers. 

 

Jeonghan hears a silent  _ wait _ , and he turns around to the sight of Joshua looking at him with an evident tint of red on his cheeks. His eyes were screaming desperation and regret, for all of the things he just said. 

 

Jeonghan walks towards Jisoo and lifts his right hand to caress Jisoo’s warm cheek. “Shh, the world isn’t gonna end. I don’t want to do anything mean so relax, okay?” Jeonghan whispers as he stares into Jisoo’s brown eyes. 

**「 ☆  ☆  ☆ 」**

 

“Jeong- ngh-” Jisoo groans and claws at the sheets below him as Jeonghan slowly and lazily enters him. 

 

Seungcheol stares at the two of them ignoring the hard on he is currently sporting. “Jeonghan I don’t think I can actually do this” he whispers and looks down at Jisoo whose eyes were tightly shut. His face lightly scratching against the sheets due to Jeonghan’s thrusts. 

 

“What? Because he has no tits? It’s the same once you put it inside.” Jeonghan grunts in between his thrusts. Jeonghan thrusts hard once eliciting a loud groan from the boy below him. Jeonghan looks up at Seungcheol who couldn’t really take his eyes off of Jisoo. “Here” Jeonghan gently lifts up Jisoo’s head and pushes it towards Seungcheol;s cock. 

“Make him big,  _ really _ big” Jeonghan whispers and Jisoo helplessly groans sending vibrations against Seungcheol’s hard on. “It’s just like doing it to me” he say and ruts his hips back and forth. 

 

Jisoo can’t help but inhale every time Jeonghan pulls out and pushes in. He can’t help but take in the musky smell of the dick in front of him. “Come on” Jeonghan encourages Jisoo and gently pushes Jisoo face further against Seungcheol’s dick. 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t it if he doesn’t like it” Seungcheol tries but Jeonghan insists, “It’s okay, he’s a good boy” he says while panting.

 

Jisoo complies and begins to rub his nose against Seungcheol’s cock, surprising the latter. Jeonghan breathily laughs at what he sees, albeit his hips not stopping. “Yes, good boy” 

 

Jisoo begins to leave kisses on Seungcheol’s boner, straining against his boxers. The brunet re-opens his eyes and begins to open kiss the dick in front of him, making the cloth wetter. Seungcheol then pulls his boxers down releasing his dick and with his other hand, caresses Jisoo’s head encouraging him. 

 

_ Even though he hates it, he listens desperately. He really loves Jeonghan. That’s kinda cute _

 

Seungcheol stares down at the man now sucking his cock. Seungcheol brings his left hand to wipe off the saliva and pre-cum. Jeonghan pushes in too hard this time, causing Jisoo to choke on Seungcheol’s cock and Seungcheol’s head to falls back at the feeling. 

 

Jeonghan breathily laughs once again, his hips never failing to stop. “Somehow while sucking Cheol, you got wet down here” he says and drags his hand down Jisoo’s side and wraps his hand around Jisoo’s dick. Jisoo’s moans vibrate against the cock in his mouth, Seungcheol’s hands slowly tighthening his grip on Jisoo’s hair. 

 

“Do you like Cheol that much?” he mutters and fastens his pace as he can sense the familiar feeling at the bottom of his abdomen. Jisoo moans even more and mumbles what seems like a  _ no _ . 

 

“Ngh- fu- shit, shi-  _ shit”  _ Jeonghan curses as he feels Jisoo’s hole tighten against his dick as he releases inside of him. He catches his breath while Seungcheol drags Jisoo’s head up and down. And with one final push, he lets it stay there as he releases inside Jisoo’s mouth. The slight burn on his throat and the semi-bitter taste on his tongue.

 

“Didn’t you feel good?” Jeonghan asks in a sweet voice as he pushes back Jisoo’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. Jisoo takes a deep breath through his nose and places his arm over his eyes. 

 

“Now let’s get Cheol to make you feel good” 

 

Jeonghan pulls Jisoo to lay him on his back making the younger sit back up. “Here, Cheol” Jeonghan calls as he takes two fingers inside Jisoo’s hole and opens it up. Some of his cum seeping out of the whole dripping down to the sheets. Jisoo whimpers slightly as he tries to pry open his eyes to look at Seungcheol. 

 

Seungcheol looks at the gaping hole in front of him cautiously. “It doesn’t really look like he wants me to” he says as he looks back up to Jisoo’s hooded eyes and ajar mouth. “Aw, but he hasn’t even cum yet” Jeonghan pouts and continues to mindlessly scissor his fingers in and out of Jisoo, rubbing them against the latter’s walls. 

 

Seungcheol slowly gets up and takes Jisoo’s thighs in his hands as he pushes them apart. He takes one hand to guide his cock against Jisoo’s hole. 

 

The brunette winces as he feels Seungcheol’s cock enter him slowly.  _ Slowly _ opening him up, and stretching him. He was definitely bigger and thicker than Jeonghan. The latter decides to nuzzle up against Jisoo’s neck and place kisses over the soft skin. 

 

“How is it?” Jeonghan hums against Jisoo’s neck the vibration against his sensitive skin causing him to moan. He subtly nods as he turns his head to the side. He moans helplessly with Jeonghan’s mouth against his skin and Seungcheol’s cock brushing past his even more sensitive walls. “Jisoo-yah, don’t react better with Cheol” Jeonghan mutters to Jisoo’s ear as Seungcheol gives of a particularly hard thrust. 

 

Jisoo grips the sheets below him and swings his legs and tries to pry Seungcheol away. Jeonghan grabs Jisoo’s red face and brings it close to his. “Hey, don’t do that” Jeonghan whispers as Jisoo’s shallow breaths fan against Jeonghan’s lips.

 

Jeonghan hums once more before he takes in Jisoo’s mouth against his. Without wasting a second, Jeonghan’s tongue enters Jisoo’s mouth. Their tongues brushing past each other’s. The room filled with Seungcheol’s harsh gasps, Jisoo’s muffled moans, the slick sounds that come from Seungcheol’s dick entering Jisoo’s tight hole. 

 

Jeonghan brings his fingers and takes Jisoo’s nipple in between them, causing their kiss to break. Jeonghan continues to twist Jisoo’s nipple, as Seungcheol starts to fasten up his pace. Seungcheol grunts as he tightens his grip on Jisoo’s thighs. 

 

Jisoo’s mouth stays ajar and he yet again grips the sheets below him. “Ah- no, stop-- pull ou- out” Jisoo mutters and grinds his teeth, arching his back. He gasps and his head falls right back on Jeonghan’s lap. “Jeong- ah,  _ ah _ , stop it I’m s-scared- ngh” he mutters as Jeonghan brings his face close to his again. “Sh, it’s not scary, it’s alright. I’m here” he whispers against Jisoo’s forehead and kisses it before bringing his lips to Jisoo’s again. 

 

Seungcheol grunts and looks up at the sight in front of him. He bites his lip and brings one hand to Jisoo’s cock and starts to jerk him off as he drills inside Jisoo’s hole. 

 

Jisoo then finally cums, thick spurts decorating his chest as Seungcheol then places his hands on Jisoo’s sides. He bends forward and catches his orgasm as his hips helplessly stutter. 

 

Jisoo lies lifelessly on the bed, his eyes fluttering ever so slowly. He stares up at Jeonghan’s face as his eyes start to eventually close. Jeonghan brings his hand to caress Jisoo’s cheek muttering a soft ‘ _ I love you, Jisoo’. _

 

**「 ☆  ☆  ☆ 」**

Jisoo wakes up with a start as he props himself up with his elbows. “Wh-where’s Jeonghan?” he asks ignoring the hoarseness in his voice. “Oh, at the convenient store” Seungcheol mindlessly replies as he continues to scroll through his phone. 

 

Jisoo shivers as he feels something come out of his hole. He groans and Seungcheol looks back at him. “Sorry, is there some left?” he asks and places the box of tissue on the bed beside Jisoo. The brunet silently took a piece of tissue and carefully wiped off some of the cum left. He crumpled the tissue and cautiously stands up. 

 

He sits down the edge of the bed, intaking the event that took just took place. “You,” Jisoo starts and Seungcheol hums. “Are you okay with this?” Seungcheol pivots his head towards and stares at Jisoo’s back. “That things went that way just because I’m with Jeonghan?” Jisoo continues not turning to look at Seungcheol. 

 

“Was I not good enough? I’ll study for next time” Seungcheol replies and Jisoo whips his head to snap at him ‘ _ that’s not it!’.  _ They stare at each other for quite some time before Seungcheol starts to speak up, “Why? You didn’t expect this from someone like him?”. 

 

“Just because he’s all cheerful and good with people. If you really love him, don’t tell them you’re disappointed.” Jisoo anxiously looks back at Seungcheol biting the insides of his cheek at the conversation. “That’s what he’s been hurt by, quite a few times actually”

 

Seungcheol returns to his phone after the other has not replied after some time. Jisoo’s eyebrows meet, like he has realized something he should have already. “You love Jeonghan don’t you?” he inquires whilst glaring at Seungcheol. “I do, but in a different way.” Jisoo’s eye twitches at the reply. 

 

Jisoo gruntingly sighs and gets up, ignoring his wobbly legs. He trudges his way towards the bathroom only to step back as Jeonghan walks through the front door. “I’m back” Jeonghan smiles at Jisoo and lifts up the bag in his right hand. They stare at each for a while before Jisoo continues to walk to the bathroom. “Oh! Did you two actually get along?” Jeonghan asks looking at Seungcheol and then at Jisoo’s back. 

He hears Jisoo scoff before shouting a  _ ‘No! As if’  _ as he slams the bathroom door. 

 

Jeonghan stares at the closed door before shrugging and sitting down beside Seungcheol. “What did you get?” the latter asks as Jeonghan places the plastic bag on the table. “I was craving for some ice cream but I wasn’t sure what flavors you guys would like so I just got three different ones” Jeonghan enthusiastically says while taking out three small pints of ice cream out the bag.

 

One chocolate, one vanilla, and one strawberry.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was shit pls go easy on me idk how to smut


End file.
